Love and War
by AlexandriaR
Summary: Set in 4E 171 at the start of The Great War. Story follows Freyja, a Nord who has emigrated to Cyrodiil and finds love and a new life but war threatens to destroy everything she has built for herself. My idea of what life was like in Cyrodiil during the great war. O/C used. Adult content.
1. Heart of a Blade

_A/N- This is the first chapter In my __first published Fanfic please review if you like it or have any constructive criticism. _

_This started as a companion piece for a character I am thinking about writing a more developed story for but we will see how this one goes first.  
_

_It is set 4E 171 at the start of The Great War and follows a Nord who has recently emigrated to Cyrodiil and found love and a new life when war threatens to destroy everything she has built for herself.  
_

_Rated M for sex and violence.  
_

_Skyrim belongs to the amazing Bethesda, characters are my own creation.  
_

_(I could not find exact information regarding dates and details on the war so I have done what i think fits. if you have any suggestions or information that is not on the wiki let me know.)  
_

Love and War

The incline to Bruma grew steeper as the carriage struggled upward on the frozen terrain. Snowflakes lazily danced in the crisp air, it was already growing dark. Winter was closing in, had she delayed her return even a few days more the pass may well have been impossible to make. She was desperate to feel the embrace of her lover again. Seven years they had been married but three weeks without him felt closer to three years.

Seven years ago, it was such a long time but still she remembered the day they had met like it was yesterday.

* * *

She was 19 and had recently arrived in Cyrodiil with her older sister, Ingrid. They had been so excited to leave Skyrim, to escape the mundane life of working on the farm with their mother. But farming was all Freyja knew and if she was honest it was really all Ingrids idea to leave. Ingrid had grown to be a headstrong business woman, all those years trading goods with the merchants had inspired her to run her own shop. But her ambitions were great and her heart was set on the trading capital of Tamriel, Imperial City.

Bruma was the first town on their road, built in the shadow of the mighty Jerall Mountains it wasn't much different from Skyrim. It was bitter cold and the skies were clouded over, snow piled up in the corners of every wall, winter clung to this place even now in late spring. The houses themselves looked much the same as home, wooden beamed constructs with low walls and high roofs. The town was populated mainly by Nords as well, some like Freyja had emigrated south, others were born here in Cyrodiil but still of Nord blood.

They decided to make this their temporary home, so Ingrid could make contact with The Office of Imperial Commerce. It wasn't far from the boarder and if things didn't work out they could always return home.

The first few days were quiet for Freyja, Ingrid was busy bartering with the local shop keepers and gathering information. Freyja visited the Great Chapel of Talos, She had never seen anything so magnificent to have been carved by the hands of men. The chapels in Skyrim were humble in comparison to this, its front was a huge spire towering easily 50ft supported by four spiked columns. Its large stained glass windows depicted images of the Divine Talos. The building behind the tower was slightly smaller but no less impressive with its green copper roof, expert masonry and lined with more beautiful windows representing the other eight Divines. She pushed the large wooden doors open and entered the chapel, a smell of incense filled the hall. It seemed even bigger inside, the high ceiling was supported by eight stone columns down the center of the hall. Either side of the columns were rows of wooden pews facing towards a large stone alter. The air was warm and dry, dust drifted through coloured rays of light that shone through the windows projecting their images onto the wooden floor. Every thing was still and quiet, she took a seat at the front of the hall and cleared her mind of thought, content with the peace from the bustling town outside.

She returned to the Inn for dinner, the din of chatter and music caused her head to throb. She saw Ingrid sitting at a table at the back of the Inn picking over a basket of bread rolls, squeezing and sniffing each roll and went to sit with her. Ingrid had already ordered them some stew and it was quickly put down in front of her. As she tucked into the hearty meal a cold wind caught her hair whipping it around her face. turning to see what had interrupted her meal she saw a group of soldiers heading to the bar, as she watched them taking their seats one of the men had caught her eye and she could not withdraw her gaze. What a sight he was, not like the cold, hard men of Skyrim she had known before. He was dark and exotic his skin was rich and tanned, his black beard and tied back hair gave him a roguish look like she had never seen. He was new and different. His armour was heavy plated, crafted of dark metal and adorned with gold finishing's, underneath he wore a shirt of deep blue silk. She thought he must have been someone of importance_, a royal guard perhaps?_ Ingrid had stopped eating as well now and was looking between Freyja and the men.

"They are Blades" Ingrid said "Emperors bodyguards, they are stationed up at Cloud Ruler Temple, its not far from here so they come by a lot."

"How do you know all that?" Freyja questioned skeptically

"By speaking to people, Freyja. You should try it sometime." she replied shortly, not liking her sisters tone. Freyja was intrigued, _a blade,_ she had to know this man. She looked back over and this time he caught her gaze, she quickly spun round and stared into her stew cheeks burning. Ingrid scoffed and went back to her meal.

Feyja sat alone the the following night for Ingrid was busy making plans. As she was finishing her meal she saw him enter the Inn, alone also and out of armour. She could make out the form of his muscles under his thin shirt when he removed his cloak. She watched him from her table as her plates were being cleared away. He had noticed her and kept her in the corner of his eye as he sat at the bar. The seconds felt like hours, she felt as though he was pulling her to him across the room and could barely take it a moment longer. She rose from her seat unsure whether to approach him or leave, he was smirking at her across the bar now, she blushed and coyly smiled back. He approached her with a hand out and bowed his head in respect as she put her hand in his. The touch of his hand gave her butterflies in her stomach and blushed again.

He led her out of the Inn to the quiet of the street where the snow glowed with orange from the lamps and everything seemed hazy.

"My name is Taran, and it is truly a pleasure to meet a woman as fair as yourself here in Bruma," Freyja beamed at the compliment, though she tried to hide it, she had never been complimented so by a man before. "Please tell me, by what name does a beauty such as yourself go by?" She was surely bright red by now she just preyed that the glow from the lamps was enough to disguise it.

"Freyja" was all she could manage.

* * *

The carriage jolted to a sudden stop pulling her back from her daydream, the carriage driver helped her down and took her bags. She briskly walked the road up to where her home was, a glow from the window indicated he was inside she ran the up the wooden steps to her door and flung it open.

"Taran, I'm home!" she called searching the front rooms and dropping her cloak. An intentional cough caught her attention and she looked back to the door where the carriage driver stood, a bag in each arm. "Oh, sorry." She said, gesturing him to drop the bags at the door and gave him a few bits to see him off. She closed the door taking the lamp from the table that had been left to burn and headed upstairs. She entered their bedroom and saw him sitting at the writing desk in then dim room, head in his hands. "What troubles you, my love?" she questioned crouching beside him and placing the lamp on the desk. He handed her the note without a word and she quickly skimmed over it.

_It was news from the south the Aldmeri Dominion has declared war and has slain the blades based in Summerset and Valenwood._

"Why do they attack The Blades?" she asked hand covering her mouth in shock,

"I Know not." Taran replied simply. "I must return to Cloud Ruler first thing tomorrow and I will not be able to return as often, the Temple must be protected"

"I understand" she spoke numbly still trying to take it all in, _we were at war_. She was not sad that he was leaving, she did understand, it was his duty.

"Well," she said with a sigh and shrugged off the feeling of woe "we should make the most of tonight." Taran looked up at her with a sly smile and the flame from the lamp danced in his dark eyes.

"You certainly know how to send a man off to his fate," he said devilishly. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately, his mouth smothered hers as he tangled his hands in her long golden hair. Slowly they stood up together and with one hand resting on her jaw he helped to slide her free of her dress, letting it drop to the floor. Only now did he release her from his kiss to step back and admire her pale flesh in the soft light. The gentle curves of her body he committed to memory, Gods only knew how long it would be until he saw her again. He removed his shirt, his toned body and dark skin drew her to him. She coiled her fingers in his chest hair as she kissed his hot pulsing neck. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent of sweet spices it warmed her heart. He kissed the top of her head and brought his arms around her pulling her into his chest. It had been too long since she had felt his warmth, how long would she have to wait after tonight?

He released his grip on her and they walked to the bed where they both lay down. She stared into his dark eyes and he stared back, his emotions washed over her like a wave crashing on the sand as he took her mouth in his own again. Lips crushed together and tongues danced as their kiss deepened. Their bodies pressed together and she could feel his arousal through his breeches. He delicately brought one hand up the inside of her thigh. He stroked his thumb over her clit which elicited a slight moan from her, again and again and stoked her until she could hold back no more and let out a whimper into his mouth. She was ready but he was still a gentleman, first he slipped his middle finger into her, in and out a few times as she tightened around him. Then the index and another moan, he pushed into her deeper this time and held it there. Slowly he began to stimulate her with his thumb, the pressure was building in her and her breathing was heavy. Finally she cried out as the feeling swept through her and she contracted around his fingers he slid out from her and pulled off his breeches. He climbed on top of her with his arms at either side of her head holding his weight with his elbows. She reached up with one hand and knotted her fingers in his. They held each others gaze as he pushed into her slowly using every ounce of self control he had, not to hurt her. She arched her back to accommodate his size but it was still a little uncomfortable and she winced slightly as he filled her entirely. He paused at her distress but she smiled lazily and kissed him letting him know to go on. Carefully he pulled out his length and slid back into her as she clenched around him, their kiss intensified as his trusting became faster and harder until she had her legs entwined with his and his thrusts became short and fast. The pressure of orgasm built in both of them, she came first becoming instantly tighter as he thrust his last deep push into her and let out his own deep moan of release.

They lay together under the blankets for the rest of the evening talking and cuddling unwilling to leave one another's company until they both fell asleep.

When Taran awoke the next morning Freyja was already up and had his armour set out and polished. She had a pack made up for him and was ready to serve up some oatmeal with honey.

"Looks like you can't wait to see the back of me." He jested,

"Well someone had to get your things ready since you seemed content to sleep until noon!" she joked back, a little serious.

After he had eaten she helped to get him into his armour, while she whittled off what she had packed for him. There wasn't much else he needed and decided just to go with what she had packed, he still had a lot of things at Cloud Ruler Temple for when he is stationed there and this pack was mainly for the road along with a few home comforts.

They became silent as she walked him out to the town gates there where a few more men had gathered,all had been on leave and had also been called upon. Their women were crying and making a scene, _call themselves Nords._

Freyja gave him a kiss and said her goodbyes quietly,

"Farewell my love, come back to me soon." she said handing him a token of a blue handkerchief with a dab of her perfume. He beamed at her, his dark eyes shone with the reflection of the snow.

"I shall return as often as possible and write you once a week." He gave her one last kiss and left through the gate with rest of the men. Freyja turned to walk back to her home and fought back her tears. As soon as the door closed behind her she fell back against it for support and let her tears flow freely but silently. After only a few minutes she wiped them away and began to clear up the mess from the morning.


	2. Hope Is just A sunrise Away

**A/N- W****hile I wrote this chapter I was listening to the beautiful music of Malukah's Fear Not This Night. If you don't know what I'm talking about you check her out on you tube. =P**

**Also I made some edits to chapter 1 and might put a cover together.  
**

Love and War

Four years had passed since the day Freyja returned from visiting her sister in Anvil. Taran visited her less and less each year and this wore heavy on her heart. He still wrote her often, as he had promised but it was not enough. Six months had passed from his last visit and she yearned to be with him again.

A knock, clear and strong penetrated her thoughts. She ran to the door and swung it open. The courier stood tall and proud, letter in hand. She thanked him, taking the letter and closed the door. She recognised the handwriting immediately and didn't hesitate to open it.

_My dearest Freyja, _

_My arms long to hold you once more, each time I leave you I feel it grows harder, not knowing when next we will meet pains my heart so. _

_But I write to you with important news. The Imperial City has fallen, its palace burned, the White Gold tower sacked and its people violated. But there is hope still, Emperor Titus II has fled to us with a great number of his army and General Jonna has arrived from Skyrim with a force of 15,000 men! We will take back the city and end this war. Look to the west on Middas at dawn and you will see us marching to victory._

_I keep your token, with a promise to return to you once the Imperial City is returned to glory and the Aldmeri scum that mar it are utterly destroyed._

_Fear not my love for we shall soon be together again._

_Your love,_

_Taran_

She held the letter to her chest and slid down the door crumpling to the floor. She sobbed heavily and read the letter again. _He was going to battle. No, to victory._ She reminded herself of his strong words. It had always been a thought in her mind that he may be called upon by the Emperor but she always hoped this war would end before it had really began. _Middas, today was Tirdas. _He would be leaving tomorrow. She pulled herself up from the hard wooden floor and wiped her face. She had to get out of this house.

The fresh air dried her eyes and cleared her mind. She walked through the streets with no direction, just glad to be free of her grief.

She found solace in the chapel the stillness gave her time to contemplate her thoughts, its strong stone walls offered her protection and she never felt alone there. She prayed for the war to end, for her love to return to her and for the safety of her sister who she also heard from little as of late. The roads were too dangerous even for couriers it seemed. She preferred the chapel over her home; it was so empty, everything a constant reminder of _him._ She began to busy herself around the hall growing tired of her thoughts, she arranged the prayer books, removed the dead flowers from their planters, anything to distract her. Eventually darkness crept into the hall and she decided to leave.

She walked across town to the Inn, standing under the sign she recalled her first conversation with Taran. How he had complimented her making her blush furiously. Even now he would speak to her the in the same way and it still made her blush.

Opening the door to the Inn she was hit by a clamour of noise that caused her to recoil slightly. But she made her way inside and took a seat at the back of the dimly lit room.

"What can I get yah?" asked the bar keeper cheerily.

"Ale." She replied without making eye contact, a sign she was not interested in conversation. The bar keeper fetched her drink and took her money without a word. Freyja could tell he was sneering at her but she didn't care. She lifted the huge flagon to her mouth, which took both hands and gulped down as much of the frothy liquid as she could. It was bitter and did not taste very nice but it dulled the ache in her head and her heart.

She spent the night watching the people drinking and fighting, singing and being merry. She watched as some of the men left with young women and the ones that didn't, drink themselves further into oblivion. Eventually the bar was closing some of the drunks staggered out into the night the ones that wouldn't or couldn't, handed over gold to the bar keeper who helped them to a room.

She stepped out into the darkness, the wind nipped at her cheeks and she pulled her cloak tightly around her. She walked back to her home and stood outside looking at the empty house, thoughts of him crept back into her mind. She couldn't face going inside so she continued walking and found a stairway up to the town wall. She climbed the steep steps and found her way to the North West wall. She was alone. Looking out she could see the faint orange glimmer in the distance and felt a longing her heart. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, feeling the warm wetness of fresh tears on her cold cheeks. The sobs resounded in her chest making her shudder, she gasped for air making her wheeze, she had not cried like this since her father passed.

After some time she lost the energy to continue crying but unsure of how long it would be until dawn she decided to wait there on the wall keeping vigil.

Eventually the blackness of the night sky faded to a pale grey and there was movement in the north. Guards began to come from their posts to the wall where she stood unwavering, they pointed to the growing black mass that snaked down the hillside.

"It's the blades!" once called out. As the mass began to form the shapes of soldiers marching the suns first rays spewed out into the grey sky turning it an unsettling blood-red, highlighting the clouds in a deep burning orange.

"Not seen a sunrise like that before." Noted one of the guards.

"It's a sign!" another remarked. Still she stood like a statue the wind whipping at her cloak, the army marched so close to the city walls that you could make out the faces of the men under their helmets.

"That's the Emperor!" a guard yelled out. There was now most of the town crowding the wall and at that a cheer when up. People shouted as loved ones passed by with a wave and a smile. A pang in her heart caused her to clutch at her chest; Taran's dark eyes scanned the crowd. She pulled the hood of the cloak down and shook out her hair, the flash of gold caught his attention and their eyes finally met. His gaze pierced into her very core, her chin began to quiver and she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from fighting back more tears. She tightened her jaw, straightened up and matched his stare, his look softened slightly and he relaxed into a proud smile. She returned the smile and he could have sworn he saw the glint of a single tear rolling down her pale cheek as he marched past.


End file.
